Timmy
Timmy is the brains of the Specialists. He is shy and smart. He is Tecna's boyfriend and Helia's best friend. Appearance |-|Civilian= Timmy_01.png |-|Red Fountain Uniform= 2x26-TimmyGun.jpg |-|Date Outfit= Timmy_-_Date_Outfit.jpg |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= Timmy67.png |-|Calavera Outfit= Timmy_S7.png |-|Wedding Outfit= Specialists Wedding Outfit.jpg Personality Timmy comes from a family of reputed scientists from Magix. He loves technology, and flying ships from Red Fountain. He also has an IQ of 150, just like Tecna, and his aptitude for technology makes him the perfect boyfriend for her. He is sweet, but shy, and can even seeming cowardly at times. He loves to be with Tecna, but he is shy and clumsy around her too. In Season 2, he was so bashful that it interfered with him telling Tecna his feelings for her. He is the least skilled of the Specialists in terms of combat, but he makes up for it in his intellect. Timmy is also the voice of reason in the Specialists as Sky had always turned to Timmy when he was unsure of what to do. For instance, when Sky was having issues with Diaspro and Bloom, he had asked Timmy for advice. He also had snapped before when his teammates were making a fuss, seen when Riven and Brandon were arguing about whose fault it was letting the troll they were transporting to escape. He has scared Riven before as well when he used a coconut and slingshot to knock their opponents in Season 4, leading Riven to say "you're becoming a real warrior". Though it appears that he is unaware of his "scary" nature as he just responds to Riven's comment with a blank face. Skills Timmy is a formidable strategist, evident that the Specialists always listen to him when he plans a strategic approach to a problem. He is also a good technician seeing as he is usually the one rewiring their battle ships and electronic equipment. And, like Tecna, they both use their intellect to create new gadgets that will aid them in battle and just about anything. Timmy is usually seen using a gun which could imply that he is a sharp shooter, he has used a sword before as seen in "Party Crasher". And like all the Specialists, Timmy has been trained in dragon riding, maneuvering battle ships and wind riders. Despite using high-end technology for battle, Timmy is not ignorant of simple weaponry usage. He has knocked down two muscular workers who were attacking Riven with just two coconuts and a slingshot. In Season 6, like the other Specialists, he acquires a new weapon - a bow and arrow that shoots yellow blasts from its tip. Trivia *﻿The name Timmy is the contracted form of the name Timothy, which is the English version of the Greek name Timotheos (Τιμόθεος), which means "Honoring God". *In the comics, Tecna's father is not too fond of Timmy. **Also, in the comics he is braver than in the series. *Timmy seems to have a Phantoblade in the 1st movie. *In the Nickelodeon version, Timmy's lenses in his glasses are closer together than they were in the Italian version. *Sometimes when Timmy is near Tecna, he gets nervous and starts to muddle up his words. *Wayne Grayson also voiced for Jared in the 4Kids dub. Wayne also voices Gómez in World of Winx. *In Season 4, he is the only Specialist who does not work at the Frutti Music Bar. *Timmy's voice actor also voices for Thoren and Hagen in the Nickelodeon dub. Category:Season 2 (concepts)